Witch, Thy Name Is Fury
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: FIRST MOLLY 2/DRACO! For my Valentine chal & set after "Kindred Heart." Molly can't tolerate her sister's relationship with Draco Malfoy. It's wrong. Really. And she'll never change her opinion of him. Ever. No matter how badly things fall apart. R&R,thx


**Witch, Thy Name Is "Fury"**

A HariPo fanfiction

by mew-tsubaki

Note: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. **This pairing was discovered by me and is therefore ****mine****; please gimme a little mention if you write them**! **Thanks**! It is one of many of **Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings**, all of which you may find in my forum topic in the HPFC, found here (Just take out the spaces!): **http : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic /44309 /25299326 /1/** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum challenge!

- ^-^3

_"Innocence is not accustomed to blush." –Jean Baptiste Poquelin_

"You've already damaged my two cousins. Must you go after my sister next, you scum?"

Molly Weasley said this over the rims of her glasses, glowering at the tall, blonde man before her. She flared her nostrils, not unlike her Grandmam Weasley, Aunt Ginny, and Aunt Hermione would all do. So what if he was older and knew more magic than her and once had been evil? That didn't intimidate her at all.

Draco Malfoy was a git and a bastard and he wasn't getting anywhere near Molly's baby sister, Lucy.

He quirked a well-plucked eyebrow. "You really think you have the right to stop me? Miss Weasley, your younger sister began seeing me a little while ago. I'm afraid you're almost three weeks too late."

The color drained from Molly's tan face. "_What_?"

The wizard adjusted his pressed collar and glanced at his bare left hand. The tan line on his ring finger had faded ages ago. Draco closed his eyes for a moment and then looked at the witch. "Okay, so I might have screwed things up with Victoire. Dominique wasn't my fault. But I feel like I have something good with Lucy."

"Go find a witch your own age, you git."

Draco glared. "I tried that many years ago. Scorpius is an amazing boy and a good son. But his mother lacks in many areas. Hence my string of ill-fated relationships."

Molly raised her eyebrows. "Ever stop to think that maybe the problem is you? You're the linking factor there, _Mr._ Malfoy."

"Well, _Miss_ Weasley, I have considered that. And-"

"Oh my Merlin! Draco! What are you doing here?"

Lucy came rushing out of the house. The auburn-haired witch stood in between her sister and her date. She looked between the two, checking for any possible wands.

"You two weren't thinking of killing each other on my behalf, right?" She said this with a narrow glance to both of them. "Because that's ridiculous. You, Mols, know it's wrong to do such a thing. Isn't it against your rules? And you, Draco," she added when he began to smirk, "you know better, too. Like Hexing my sister is really something good in my book." Lucy gave them both reproachful looks before grabbing the wizard by the hand and leading him away. "I'll see you at supper, sis."

All Molly could do was stand there and gape. She knew she'd lost control of her younger sister's impulsive actions a long time ago. But this… How could Lucy even think of Draco Malfoy in such a way? She even went inside and asked her mother.

"Draco? Yes, Lucy told me a week after she started seeing him," Audrey replied, sipping her coffee. She watched her older daughter, gauging her reaction at the response.

"But… But… It's _Draco_!" Molly stated. She sat down at the kitchen table beside her mother and stared at the sandwich before her. She couldn't even comprehend eating right now when her stomach was churning.

Audrey sighed and put her mug down. "Molly, hon, Lucy's an adult now, though I'll still see her as my baby girl. And you're an adult, too. Maybe you should start letting Lucy handle herself…?"

Molly snorted derisively. "Any time that happens, disaster strikes, Mum. It's been almost a month since Rose and Scorpius spoke to each other and they're engagement's still off. And Lorcan and Roxanne only ever yell at each other. And the root problem was something Lucy had done. Yes, Lorcan let it slip that he'd once been friendly with her, but she was the one to start it, as I recall. Then Roxie blew up, Lorcan reminded _her_ of a past transgression, and then Rose found out what _really_ happened when she and Scorpius were split up during seventh year." She gazed at her mother over the rims of her glasses. "Tell me again that Lucy doesn't need a caretaker."

"Stop that," her mother scolded. "Your father does the same thing with his glasses and it doesn't make you look any less bossy. Besides," she continued, getting up and taking away the lunch Molly had refused to eat, "we have to learn from our mistakes. That's what makes life fun."

"It doesn't for Luce. And her mistakes are too many to even count on both hands and feet!"

Audrey turned away from the counter and smiled wisely at Molly. "Mistakes are also what make life worthwhile. It's an enriching experience, Molly, and I hope you might one day learn that. You can't do everything perfectly."

Molly smirked. "But I can try."

"Just like your father…," Audrey remarked, rolling her eyes.

- ^-^3

Molly refused to follow her mother's advice, though. Sure, she tried not to needle Lucy for dating that awful Malfoy man, but she did her best to keep an eye on things. What got to Molly, though, wasn't that Lucy was happy. It was that Lucy…hadn't screwed up since being with Draco. She hadn't even screwed up _being_ with Draco.

Somewhere, deep down inside where Molly would never admit it, a nagging feeling told the elder daughter of Percy Weasley that she was jealous of her sister's good fortune.

Molly quieted those thoughts, though, and worked on focusing her attention to her duties in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. She was a trainee at the Obliviator Headquarters and thus still learning the ropes. However, being her father's daughter, she was quickly climbing up the ranks. She'd only been in the sub-department for three years (she had joined straight out of Hogwarts) and already she was well in line to become her boss', Timothy Johnston, second-hand-man…err, woman. But being Junior Minister was still just a little bit out of her reach. She needed more experience first and then she would be able to seek the title she so desired.

Meaning she couldn't be bothered to deal with anyone, especially anyone's love life…or so she tried telling herself.

Ever since she was little, Molly had always been the reliable one. Not only could her sister and cousins count on her to nag them, but they could also go to her for advice. Rose was smart, too, but Molly was the real brain of their generation. And Molly was always there. She'd been teased about being an old maid, but Molly only ever brushed it off. She was always there for them, which meant that Molly couldn't resist helping anyone.

So when Roxanne begrudgingly came to her for a talk about Lorcan, things were set in motion.

- ^-^3

"For the patient to recover part of their memories, the deleted imprint must have been ingrained underneath another memory…"

_**Knock, knock**_. "Molly?"

Roxanne's voice was so quiet and unexpected that Molly had looked up to really see if _that_ person was there. And Roxie was. The two of them had never been as close as the rest of the Weasley and Potter kids were to Molly, but they were still bound by blood. Roxanne was as much a Weasley as Molly was.

"I, er… If you're busy, I can always come back…"

Molly closed her books and, with a sigh, turned around. She motioned for her cousin to come into her room. "No, no, it's fine. Sit down."

Roxanne sat down on the edge of the green and blue bed and stared at the floor. "I… I don't know what I should do."

"You're still arguing with Lorcan, right? It's been almost two months now."

The caramel-skinned witch frowned and heaved a sigh. "I know… I can't help it, though. You know that Lorcan was once very popular with the girls. Even…Even _you_ went out with him for a little while."

Molly winced, feeling her cheeks heat up. "Well, that… It's hard not to fall for his charms."

"I know. That's why I keep arguing with him." Roxanne brushed her layered hair to one side. "A part of me keeps wondering if maybe it wasn't all Lucy coming after him back when we were in school. That part of me wonders if it's just Lorcan wooing witches. And if he did it before, then he could do it again." She grimaced and blinked her eyes (she never _was_ one to cry easily). "What should I do?"

"Are you asking me if you should break up with him?"

Roxie nervously laughed. "Well…yes?"

"Oh, Roxanne…" Molly groaned. She got up from her desk and sat beside her relative. She even managed to get an arm around her and Roxanne didn't shy away. "Don't you think that's something you should decide on your own? You don't want my help, Roxie. You came here looking for me to make the choice for you."

"Well…if you were in my shoes, what would you do?"

"I'm not going to answer that, Roxanne."

The Weasley twin playfully winked. "Ah, you saw through me."

"Roxie, it doesn't take an idiot to realize that if I answered that, then you would decide that that's your choice."

"So you wouldn't…?"

Molly squinted at her. "I'm not going to answer what I wouldn't do, either." She stood up and stretched her arms behind her. "I _will_ say that you have to be careful when letting others play with your heart. But…" She smiled. "What's life without a little bit of risk? Minus Lucy's usual amount of risk, of course."

Roxanne laughed, slightly cheered up. She, too, got up and even grinned. "Thanks, Molly. You really are levelheaded enough for the lot of us."

"Yes, well, my level head needs to be in its books…"

"I'm surprised, though. You haven't said anything to Lucy about Draco?"

Molly cringed. "Is everyone else so blasé about this? Or am I just hysterical? Because Mum seemed fine with it, too."

Roxanne twirled a bit of hair around her finger. "I don't know about being fine with it, but everyone likes seeing her happy and not afraid of ruining things. And she hasn't ruined anything else since she's been with Draco."

"Already noted."

Roxanne patted her arm. "It's only natural for you to worry, Mols. Freddie worries about me all the time, even though he's the older twin by only five minutes. Fred doesn't know if he should be fixing things with Lorc for me or murdering the git. Honestly, give it some time. You'll be able to help Lucy once you help yourself and relax."

Molly tried to smile, but could only muster a half grin. "You say that like it's something easy, but it's not. I'm the fixer, remember?"

"But you can't fix what's not broken."

- ^-^3

As the next few weeks flew by, Molly did just that. Well, kinda.

She went about in her Molly Weasley II way fixing everything that _was_ broken. Roxanne and Lorcan were talking again (not arguing) thanks to her counseling. Rose seemed ready to forgive Scorpius for once being a boy, even, thanks to Molly talking some sense into her. Even now, Rose was relying on the second-eldest female Weasley kid.

"So I shouldn't worry that every time he and I have a fight that he'll run off with one of my cousins?" Rose asked as she and Molly cleaned the veggies for a family dinner.

Molly chuckled. "No, you shouldn't. That was a one time thing and Scorpius didn't mean to hurt you. You know him, Rose. He always looks like he's about to cry when you're upset with him." She raised an eyebrow. "It's not every millennia that you find a bloke so in love with you."

Rose blushed a cherry red that was close to the color of her red hair. "No, I suppose not…" And so on and so forth. As things settled down with those rocky romances, Molly began to toy with the idea of tolerating the relationship Lucy had—not because everyone else was doing it, but because Molly felt she might've lost at this game. Maybe she really _couldn't_ control everything…and maybe…

Maybe nowadays she didn't exactly want to control everything.

- ^-^3

Of course, having nearly decided that, the shit hit the fan.

Molly had been at work when she'd gotten her sister's owl. A tiny Ministry owl had flown in while she'd been practicing a spell, but Molly kept her focus and completed her task. She asked for a break afterwards and opened the note.

The next moment, Molly asked if she could have the rest of the day off.

She used a fireplace in the Atrium to Floo home. The house was quiet when she stepped out, panting and eyes darting everywhere. "Mum?" she called out. "Lucy?" Molly ran upstairs. "Lucy, are you here? What's happened?"

"In here," came a sob from the nineteen-year-old's room.

Molly went inside and found Lucy crumpled in a tight little ball on her bed, her face hidden completely by her cascade of auburn hair and her heliotrope bed sheets. "Lucy…"

There were several hiccups as Lucy tried to calm down.

"Lucy," Molly started again, "what happened? For you to ask me to alter your _memories_…"

The house went completely silent as Molly's unfinished sentence hanged in the air.

Molly frowned and tentatively sat down beside he sister. "Lucy, what happened?" she whispered.

Lucy sat up, her eyes puffy and dark. Her hair was streaked across her face. "I…I saw his scars."

The elder witch furrowed her brow, confused. "And…?"

Lucy sniffed and wiped her tears away with her palms. She blinked several times to try and see better. "I saw his scars and I offered to heal them. He told me no, that he wanted them as a reminder of what has happened to him. He added that some couldn't be healed anyway, since Dark magic leaves its mark."

Molly sighed and rubbed her temples. "That's it, then? Just a misunderstanding?"

"It gets worse."

Of course. When Lucy had a story to tell, it usually did get worse.

"I told him that it didn't matter. I could still heal most of him, you know? I've been practicing, learning loads of stuff from Grandmam Weasley and at St. Mungo's. But he turned all serious and stern with me, telling me that I didn't know what I was talking about. I asked him to explain it to me then." Lucy sat back against her pillows and hugged her knees to her chest. "He got up and stormed around the room, keeping silent."

"You never knew much about his past, did you?"

"No, no, that's the thing. I _do_… I _did_…" Lucy heaved a large sigh, her eyes widening. "I begged and begged for him to tell me what he hadn't before and I pushed, pushed, _pushed_—he caved. He told me everything that happened when he'd been a Death Eater. Every horrible, vile thing that he'd never told anyone else. But now I know it. They're…too frightening even to imagine. But I have the pictures painted so vividly in my head as if I was a Legilimens or I had looked into his pensieve." She grabbed her sister's shirt sleeve roughly, a crazed look in her eyes. "I don't want that! I don't! I can't… I can't be with someone like that! And no way can I keep his stories, his _confessions_ in my mind."

Again, the house was quiet. Molly stared at the miniscule threads of the sheets.

"_Please_, Mols. For me. Take his stories… Take _him_ away. I…I don't want to remember my time with him. If I do, then I'm afraid I'll recall what he's told me in spite of your magic." She pleaded. "_Please, Molly_."

Molly thought for a while. "Must I do it now? Will you give me some time? To think and maybe double-check some of my texts?"

Lucy bitterly smiled. "You want to check with Mum and Dad first."

"Well, yes… Altering memories is dangerous and shouldn't be done for just anything, Luce." She patted her sister's head and leaned the auburn-haired witch's head on her shoulder. "Just give me a little bit of time, okay? I don't want to hurt you more than you have been."

"Thank you, Molly."

- ^-^3

"No! Absolutely not!"

As expected, Percy was furious. Audrey held her head in her hands, tired of his ranting. "Can we at least consider Lucy's feelings in all this, Perce?" she asked her husband.

Percy slammed his hand down on the kitchen table. "This is her _mind_, Aud! If the Obliviators went around willy-nilly altering thoughts and memories, then it would be chaos!"

"I'm highly qualified, Dad," Molly stated coolly. "And it's not like I do this all the time. Lucy still remembers all the bad things that have happened to her. Like walking in on you and Aunt—"

Audrey's gaze fell to the table and Percy exploded. "_THAT'S OVER, MOLLY LILANDRA WEASLEY, AND DON'T YOU BRING IT UP AGAIN!_" He really did an excellent imitation of Grandmam Weasley in Molly's eyes. Of course, he was bound to at the mention of his short-lived affair with Aunt Hermione.

"What I'm saying is that Lucy is in capable hands," the brunette said, ignoring the outburst. "And I've told you what she told me happened. It…might be better for her, just this once."

Percy stormed out of the kitchen. Audrey glanced at him before turning to Molly. "It was wrong of you to bring that up, Molly," she scolded quietly. "However… I'll get him to come around. I…I didn't expect that things would turn out so disastrous with those two. But I'll talk to your father." Audrey stood and grabbed Molly's hand, pulling her older daughter into a tight hug. "Do me a favor, though. Ask him. Go to Draco and offer to clean his memories of Lucy, too. I can't imagine that he wasn't hurt in all of this."

"Why should I?" Molly retorted. "He was the one who poured himself out to her in the first place."

"Molly. Do as I say. Please."

"…Fine." It seemed like she only ever heard "please" anymore and never had the chance to say it herself.

- ^-^3

Malfoy Keep was a daunting building that brought one word to Molly's mind: sinister.

She rapped on the door and Astoria let her inside. The older witch scowled. "Draco! Company!" Without waiting for him to appear, Astoria walked off in a huff. Molly had to wonder just how little the Malfoys' Diagon Alley shop brought in to force the divorced couple to still live together.

As Draco came down the stairs, Molly glanced here-and-there at what had been Scorpius' home. She found it weird and interesting because Scorpius was so nice and was a perfect match for Rose, but this house wasn't a perfect match for Scor at all.

"Oh. You."

Molly looked up into the grey eyes above her. "Hello, Mr. Malfoy. You'll remember that I'm Molly Weasley."

"Lucy's sister. How could I forget?" He crossed his arms and stood there. "What do you want, Miss Weasley?"

"Well, Lucy told me what happened…"

His face flooded healthily with color. "Did she, now? Nice to know that my privacy's been violated."

"She didn't tell me what you told her, not the details. However… Whatever you said seriously disturbed her." Molly fumbled for the right words, but came out with a frank statement as euphemisms failed her. "She wants her memory wiped of you."

"What…?" As collected as he could be, Draco couldn't fight his gape. This was an utter shock to him.

"She doesn't want to remember it. Any of it. Your stories left too vibrant an image in her mind, and she doesn't want to recall it."

His shattered face gazed at the floor. "Why… Why are you telling me this?"

Molly fidgeted with her jacket's hem. "Well, not only will it be the end of your…relationship, but…" She sighed. "Do you want to remember her, too?"

The wizard continued to stare at the floor. He stood there, silent and confused. Molly waited, uncomfortable and wishing to leave. After what she was sure had been twenty or so minutes, she piped up.

"Mr. Malfoy."

Draco closed his eyes and picked up his head. "Leave me to think," he uttered.

"Mr. Malfoy—"

"Go!" He flicked his wand, opening the door, and shoved her outside. "Return at another time, Miss Weasley. But don't remain right now. Not now."

Molly frowned and returned home. She hadn't expected such a reaction. She honestly thought he would've demanded that she left Lucy untouched or that he'd want everything cleaned of Lucy from him. Draco… Draco Malfoy was _Draco Malfoy_. He'd been a bad guy. He shouldn't have such range of emotions.

And yet…Molly was not entirely surprised. Those grey eyes were anything but cold. They were tortured, and she'd just added to that.

- ^-^3

"Ready?" Molly asked.

Audrey nodded. "I just wish your father could be here."

Molly smiled sadly. "It's okay, Mum. Dad is Minister Shacklebolt's Senior Undersecretary. He's a very busy man."

"Yes, but…your sister!"

Molly's boss, Timothy Johnston, patted Audrey's shoulder. "Mrs. Weasley, please quiet down. Molly needs to concentrate."

"Why can't _you_ do it?"

Johnston sighed. "Because Lucy asked her sister to do it. Besides, Molly's as good as, if not better than, me. Lucy's in capable hands."

With some peace and quiet, Molly went to work. She slowly waved her wand, weaving the proper incantations and pulling things into and from her sister's mind. It was tough work, since Lucy's mind was jumbled like a box of puzzle pieces. It was obvious that thoughts of the past were constantly pushed to the front of her mind, because Molly had to weave out around them as she searched for all Draco-related bits. She found them and there were a lot; Lucy had been with Draco for several months and they'd been deeply emotionally involved. Molly forced down a cringe, though, went she saw that later they'd been a little physically involved, as well.

Obliviating took several hours for it was careful and delicate work. Molly was vaguely aware of Johnston wiping the sweat from her brow. Finally, however, she was done. Lucy was as messed up as she was before, minus the brokenness from having ever been with Draco.

They had a small scare when Molly first rested after finishing. Lucy had merely stared around the room. The horror-stricken group thought that maybe something had gone wrong and Lucy's mind had been wiped clean. But their anxiety was assuaged when Lucy broke into a smile and hugged and greeted her sister, wondering why she was at the Ministry with them and why Audrey was there, too. Lucy's first thought was that something had happened to Percy.

Molly chuckled morbidly at the irony of it all. No one had died for real, but Draco was now dead to Lucy and for things to remain that way, Draco would have to be dead to all of them.

- ^-^3

Some time during the following week, Molly returned to Malfoy Keep.

"How's she doing?" was the first thing out of Draco's mouth.

"Fine," Molly said with a weak smile. "Everyone's careful not to bring it up, so she's doing fine. It's not like she has to make a full recovery or something after an operation." She stopped and forced him to look her in the eye. "Did you decide, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I did," he answered, walking into the living room and collapsing on the green-upholstered couch there.

"And your answer is?"

"I don't want to, Miss Weasley."

"But?"

Draco looked at her. "I don't want to. There isn't any 'but I know I have to' coming after that. I'm not going to have you take away my memories, my…pain." As he said the last word, he gritted his teeth.

Molly stomped over and sat down on the coffee table in front of him. "Why not?" she cried. "It'll be much easier for you if you just forget about her!"

"But I don't want to."

"_Why_?"

Draco stared at her, his expression not in the least bit amused. "Have you ever been in a serious relationship, Molly?" He asked it so quietly.

Molly blushed. "Well, y-yes…"

He smiled slightly. "You haven't, had you? Relationships can be more than of the flesh, you see."

She glared at him. "That's none of your business!"

"No, it isn't. But it would help you understand my reasons if you'd ever been in love before."

"I won't—what?" Molly's face fell. "You were…_in love_ with her?"

Draco stiffened. "I-It might've crossed my mind… But that doesn't matter. What does is that I screwed it up. No…we both did. I thought…" He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I thought that our bad luck would cancel each other out. But I was wrong."

Molly frowned and covered his hand with hers. "…Draco… You can't kick yourself for hoping."

He snorted. "You're offering solace? You were ready to Hex me in the beginning."

Her eye twitched. "Do you want me to Hex you now?"

"No…" He twisted his mouth around. "But I don't want to forget her. Though I regret what happened, I still have good recollections of her."

"You do realize that you've just gone back to being 'Scorpius' dad,' right?"

He half smiled. "I'm fine with that."

"It's like everyone else forgot you, too."

Draco stood and held her gaze. "Everyone, huh?"

Molly wanted to kick herself. She wanted to look away. She wanted to get up and leave. But she couldn't. Not when she saw how warm and vulnerable those liquid pewter eyes were… Molly broke her trance when she blinked. She ducked her head to hide her crimson cheeks. "Well, as an Obliviator, I'm kind of cursed to remember everything." She stood and followed him back to the vestibule. "But it's not so bad."

"Is it?"

The witch smiled very slightly, wondering when she'd broken one of her own rules and reevaluated her first impression of someone. "No, it's not." Her eyelids fluttered behind her glasses as his face drew near. Merlin, would she break more rules so soon…?

Draco cleared his throat and straightened up. "I really should get to my store."

"Yes, yes, you should," Molly spluttered, cringing that _that_ had almost happened. "Well, let me know if you ever change your mind. Obliviator by owl, heh." She wished she could hide her face after saying something so _vapid_!

He laughed. "Is that your way of asking me to call on you, Miss Weasley?"

"I, er, uh…" Yep, ever articulate Molly was just _sooo_ brilliant with words.

Draco gave her a sad smile. "Now's not the time," he mumbled.

Molly's heart, which had been beating rapidly, slowed. She stumbled to the door. "O-Of course. You're right. I shall see you, Mr. Malfoy."

"Molly, wait." Draco grabbed her hand on her way out. He averted his eyes. "If you can handle a tortured soul…then maybe another time in the future will be the right time."

She genuinely smiled. "Draco, I see everyone's fears and secrets. It's my job." She tapped his cheek. "I've seen the worst."

"Not yet."

"Then I'll see yours some day and won't be chased away. Promise."

"…all right. And Molly?"

She paused right as the door was almost closed. "Hmm?"

He paused. "Be on the lookout for my owl, will you?"

- ^-^3

**WHOA! Again, the story ran away on its own… I don't even remember how I originally meant to write it, but I think this was the best result possible. I also think that I was able to get some kind of developing attraction across without getting fluffy or too detailed. Makes you want more Drolly, right? ;D Which is funny, because my favorite part was Molly's Obliviator…well, anything. We know so little about that department that I couldn't help but dive right in. X3**

**A couple of notes… The title: A fury can be a person who blows in and changes things (in Mol's case, fixes things), so it isn't pointing to just her occasional hotheadedness. If you've read ****Week in Hell**** or ****Pandora's Little Pithos of Preteens**** (or if you actually read the Drucy—Draco/Lucy—story first, "Kindred Heart, You're Not Cold"), then you'll definitely recognize certain story lines mentioned in passing. Pairings: Morghen and I would appreciate any nods to pairings we discovered if you decide you wanna write them, so thanks in advance! Mor's: Draco/Lucy, Draco/Victoire, and Draco/Dominique. Mine: Draco/Molly II.**

**Other than that…THANKS FOR READING! And please review this one-shot! *****Cookies to anyone who catches the X-Men reference!*******

**-mew-tsubaki ;3**

**Thanks for betaing, Mor! *passes out Craigthony cupcakes…and gags in horror because it's just too vile for regular slash standards* XD**


End file.
